


Ass Effect

by Jessica23



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, G!p Ashley, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Slut Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: Ashley is frustrated and she knows the reason why.





	Ass Effect

Ashley Williams is getting frustrated. She can’t concentrate on her work because she keeps thinking about a certain Cerberus XO, Miranda Lawson.

The first time she saw Miranda was on Horizon, when the collectors attacked and took hostages to their ship.

She saw her deceased commander fighting side-by-side with a Cerberus agent from around the corner. Ashley couldn’t help, but to be turned on by that perfect body. As Miranda fought off the collectors and husks, Ashley was in the corner of a station house, biting her lips, moaning and groaning, playing with her massively hard throbbing cock. She imagined fucking the shit out of Miranda, plowing her ass and pussy, and gagging her mouth with her cock. She thought to herself, who wouldn’t want to pound that bitch, and make her scream like a whore? Treat her like the slut she is.

Every night, Ashley wakes up with a stiff cock, poking her sheets. She’d cum so hard to the point that she had to cum some more. She couldn’t help it, her body craved it. 

Ashley always says she was straight, that she liked men, but with a cock between her legs, she doesn’t think she is. How can she, when all she can think about is fucking Miranda Lawson?

It’s been a year since she last saw Miranda, and frankly, Ashley still gets turned on by her. While on the Citadel, after recovering from an attack on Mars, she bumped into Miranda on her way to the ship. Miranda had apologize for running into her. Ashley couldn’t help the bulge growing between her legs as the perfect woman moved passed her, seeing her ass jiggling.

The Marine had to pull it together, she just get out of the hospital, and already she feels like dying. She hurried to the Normandy and went to a secluded room and locked it. Taking out her huge throbbing cock from her pants, she began to stroke it. Having the image of Miranda helped a lot, due to the fact that she pictured her on her knees, sucking Ashley’s rock hard cock while messaging it with her tits.

Ashley came four times on the floor, enough to at least satisfy her for now.

When it was time to meet Miranda on the citadel because she wanted to speak with Shepard, she ran into Ashley yet again, only this time she seemed to have felt Ashley’s bulge growing.

Ashley couldn’t take anymore. She needed that ass, NOW.

The Marine took the ex-Cerberus agent to an apartment on the citadel and locked the doors and windows. The apartment was the exact one Miranda bought for the day, to her luck, no one knew where she was. Ashley, unknown to her knowledge, Miranda had planned the whole thing. She knew that Ashley had the hots for her, she knew Ashley gets all red in the face whenever she’s close to her, she knew because she is good at keeping tabs on people.

What became surprised to her was that Ashley had a cock. A big, beautiful, painfully throbbing cock that aches to be use by another person.

Miranda Lawson didn’t do anything and let’s Williams take control of the situation.

She takes her into a deep, passionate yet heated kiss while helping her to undress. Shirts were nearly torn off and tossed to the floor. Boots scattered. Guns on table. When they get to the bed, Ashley waste no time and jams her incredibly hot hard cock inside of Miranda’s wet pussy. Thrusting hard, the bed rocks, Miranda screams and moans and groans. She felt like she was being raped for the first time, but the length and throbbing of the marine's cock felt so magnificently wonderful.

Ashley is strong, with military blood on her veins, she went all hardcore pleasure on that sweet tight little pussy. Her cock reached all the way to her womb, nearly penetrating it.

Miranda felt like she was gonna break. The wetness of her pussy, the achiness of her clit, her sloppy juices was covering Ashley’s cock too much that it turned her on.

She loves a wet dick covered in her cum. She loves a strong person fucking her. She loves to feel a hard dick inside her weak pussy. Her nipples hard as she pinched them. Her clit burning. Her lustful face, licking her lips to Ashley which turned her on even more. Breasts were soft and bouncy. She couldn’t help but to rub them with her hands, squeezing them, licking her own nipples. When Ashley removed herself, she leaned over to lick her soaked pussy. Sucking hard on her flaps, she finds Miranda’s clit and bites it hard making her scream loudly in pleasure.

She screamed, “Yes, yes, yes!!! Fuck!!! Bite that clit Ash!!! Make it hurt!!!”

Ashley obeyed her, wiggling her head, teeth gripping the small defenseless nub. Sucking it like if she were to remove it from place.

Miranda still screaming, “Yes!!! Oh God yes!!! Ooh, you’re so good at that!!! Fuck!!! Holy shit!!! Ooh, keep sucking, keep biting me Ash!!!”

She stops to take her fingers and stick it inside her. Miranda squealed. Ashley pumped faster into her cunt. “Oh yeah, you like that don’t cha? Yea, you like me fucking you don’t you Lawson?”

“Yes, baby!!! I love it!!!”

“Yeah, I know you do. Fucking slut, aren’t you? Say it, say you’re a fucking slut!”

Miranda moans and groans, “I’m a fucking slut!”

Ashley goes to her face, grabbing her chin, “Say it again. Say it again.”

“I’m a fucking slut!!!” She says as Ashley goes deeper. “Good girl. Who’s pussy is this, huh? Who’s pussy is this?”

“Yours!!!”

“Says it again!”

“Aah, it’s yours!!! It’s your pussy!!!”

“Damn right it’s mine!” Ashley says as she rammed her cock inside Miranda again. Raising her hip up, she fucks her deeply.

“Who’s cock is this huh? Who’s cock is fuck you!? Huh? It’s Daddy’s cock, isn’t it?”

“Yes!”

“Yeah, I’ll be your Daddy and your Mommy, you fucking whore!”

“Yes! Be my Mommy and Daddy!”

“You love Daddy’s cock inside you? It’s nice and big isn’t it?”

Miranda moans, “Yes! I love it!”

Ashley grins, “Yea, I knew you would. Mommy will make sure Daddy fucks his whore good! Yea, Daddy’s gonna break this pussy in.”

“Yes! Break my pussy with Daddy’s cock!”

Slamming hard with every thrust, Ashley slaps Miranda’s breasts every now and then, making it all red from her palm. Sweat pouring like rain on their skins, their faces red in heat. Her pussy burned so much, she felt like she was on fire.

She felt like she was going to faint, until she felt a strong urge in her lower regions that was about to come out. Then all of a sudden, Miranda started to pee.

Ashley takes out her cock and rubs it on the clit, covering her cock in Miranda Lawson’s hot yellow fluids.

Miranda moans, “Oh fuck! Aahh!!! That feels so good!!! Oh baby!!!”

“Ahh!!! Yeah, baby!!! Cover my dick with it. Yeah, that’s so hot!!! Just a nasty ol' slut!!! You like pissing on my cock, don’t you?”

“Fuck yeah!!!”

“Gonna rub my pissed hard cock inside your pussy!!! Oh fuck, it’s even wetter!!! So good!!!”

“Yes!!! Keep fucking me!!!”

Eventually, the Marine soon stopped and turned the girl over to her stomach. Rising up her hips, Ashley begins to lick and suck on her ass and wet pussy. Miranda moans. Feeling her tongue again, sending shivers down her spine. Ashley then takes a finger and sticks it in her tightest hole.

“Oh, baby, no, not there!”

Ashley huffed, “Huh? Why not there? You’re practically sucking my finger in. What a slut you are.”

“It’s dirty there!” She moans.

“Your mind is saying no, but your body’s saying yes! You can feel that can’t you? My finger going in and out of you just like my cock was going in and out? You like that feeling doesn’t cha? You love it when I fuck you this good, huh?”

“Oh yes! Baby, yes!”

Ashley bits her lips, “Hmm, you have such a nice ass. Always flaunting it around in that tight ass suit you always wear, looking like a whore. Cuz that’s what you are, a whore, a slut, and you belong to me right? Say you belong to me?”

“I belong to you!”

Ashley groans, “Oh yeah, this ass is gonna belong to me in a second. You’re sucking my finger all the way in. Got me all stressed out over the years, couldn’t keep you off my mind, and now that I have you, I get to have some fun.”

The Marine takes her finger out and puts her cock in instead. Miranda’s hole was small and tight, but felt Ashley’s hardness enter her forcefully but slowly. She felt like her ass was breaking.

Ashley grunts, “Such a tight little hole.” With one final push, her cock was completely in her ass. Thrusting in and out, Ashley fucked her like no tomorrow.

“Oh fuck! Daddy’s cock is so big!”

“Oh fuck! It’s a perfect fit! I’m gonna fuck this ass like I did with your cunt, get it all nice and wet!”

Miranda moans and yells, “Yes, Mommy! Make Daddy’s cock fuck me!”

“Oh don’t worry baby, Mommy’s gonna make that happen. Daddy’s cock is gonna fuck you so good, you won’t be able to sit for weeks.”

Ashley’s hips slaps her ass with every thrust, her balls punches her wet pussy every time, her hands grips her hips as nails digging in deep. Occasionally, the Marine would slap her ass with her hand making it red too. Miranda squealed and squirmed with every hit.

Her pissed hard cock was making Miranda’s ass beautifully wet and easy to slide in and out.

“Oh, Daddy, fuck my ass!!! Please, fuck me!!!”

Ashley grins, “So you do like being fucked in the ass. An ass slut! Yeah, you’re gonna take it in the ass!!! God yeah!!! So tight!!! Shit I feel like I’m gonna cum!!!”

“Wait, I want to taste it!!!”

“Oh? You want to taste my sinful cock covered in your juices? Very well then.” 

Ashley says as she takes out her cock. Maneuvering her way to Miranda’s face, grabbing her hair and sticking her dirty cock in. Miranda gagged and moaned, tasting herself on Ashley’s thick shaft.

Tilting her head back, having her hand on Miranda’s hair, thrusting her hips into her mouth and feeling everything inside, Ashley moans, “Oh fuck yeah! That’s it! Suck my cock like a good little bitch! Good girl! Yeah! You’re a good cocksucker, aren’t you? Yeah, I can tell! You wanted this dick too, with all the men you must be whoring with! Shit! That feels good!”

All Miranda did was moan at her. She was enjoying herself all too well. The Marine felt like she was being sucked in. Saliva tasting the pissed hard cock that was now covered in her ass juices. Miranda wanted to swallow that cum Ashley was building up. A few sucks, strokes, bops, and licks, Ashley buckled herself, hold Miranda’s nose to choke her, gag her as she fucked that mouth.

The Marine was close to climax. She moved faster and harder, until finally released her load inside Miranda’s mouth. “Oh fuck!!! Oh yeah!!! Drink it bitch!!! That’s it!!! Take it all in that pretty mouth of yours!!! You’re gonna suck me dry!!! Just like that, yeah!!! Swallow it!!! I want you to swallow it!!! Yeah, yeah, yeah!!! Choke on it, yeah!!! Oooh!!! Fuck!!!”

Miranda had swallowed a whole load of Ashley’s cum. And from that point on, they became inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day!


End file.
